Detailing waxes are used to touch-up vehicle finishes after application of an automotive wax to impart high gloss, shine, water resistance, and durability. Detailing waxes often include oils or waxes, and are often available as an opaque emulsion. In addition, detailing waxes are often applied as a liquid spray. Exemplary detailing waxes are commercially available under the names Meguiar's Next Generation Spray Wax available from Meguiar's, Inc., Express Shine available from Turtle Wax, Inc., and Mother's California Gold Showtime Instant Detailer available from Mother's Polishes Waxes Cleaners Inc.
Numerous compositions are available for washing and waxing automotive exterior surfaces. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,715 to Schultz et al.
Compositions applied to the exterior surface of an automobile to provide a glossy finish are available under the names Cold Wax and Ultra Shine G-T spotter from Ecolab Inc.